Who's Laughing Now?
by CrazyKitten2112
Summary: This one-shot is based off of the Jesse J song of the same title. Layne is 29 years old and a world renowned fashion designer. When looking through her voicemail inbox, she discover for very interesting messages from the former Pretty Committee. This is my first story for the Clique. I'm sorry it's so short! Rated K plus for a part about eating disorders. I don't own the Clique.


Layne had just put the finishing touches on the design for a suit made entirely out of pink feathers. Layne looked at her emerald encrusted 24 karat gold watch. She had about fifteen minutes of free time before she had to drive to the airport and hop on a flight to Milan.

Layne whipped out her personal cell phone and decided to check out her voicemail inbox. The only voicemails that she hadn't listened to yet were the ones from numbers that she didn't have in her contacts. Most people would've deleted messages like that, but Layne was a curious woman. She looked at the first and most recent message.

"Hey, Layne! It's me Dylan!" Dylan Marvil Jackson greeted, "I was on the "Marvelous Marvils" when we were in high school! I love your designs, they're so original! Call me back when you get the chance!"

Just hearing Dylan Marvil made people automatically think of phrases like "washed up," "has-been," and "train wreck." Layne wasn't sure whether she should laugh or feel sorry for the poor girl. Dylan had been the star of the short-lived reality show that she'd mentioned in her message. The real drama began a year after the show was cancelled and an extremely skinny Dylan was admitted into rehab for bulimia. Luckily, she ended up solving her issues and getting married to country music star Donny Jackson. Layne hadn't seen Dylan since we went to school together fifteen years ago since Dylan lived in Tennessee now. This closest thing they'd had to actually communicating was when her husband bought one of Layne's suits to wear to the Grammy.

Layne was probably going to call Dylan back eventually, but she had three other messages to check first.

"Hey, it's Kristen! So you remember me? We were best friends for a while!" Kristen reminded her, "You were always so fashionable, even back then! I heard you live in New York City now, that's pretty close to Westchester. We should get coffee sometime. Call me!"

Layne didn't feel like getting coffee with Kristen. Kristen had never been a very good friend to her. They'd been in the Witty Committee together for a while, but Kristen had always been too ashamed of being friends with Layne to tell anyone. On top of all that, she had stolen one of Layne's biggest crushes, Dempsey Solomon. Layne was still wanted to know what had become of Kristen though, so she quickly looked her up on Facebook. It turned out that Kristen had a husband and two children. She taught Gym and coached soccer at their old middle school, Octavian County Day.

Layne looked down at her watch and decided that she had time to view the other two messages.

"Hola, chica! It's me, Alicia! You've probably seen me on Westchester News," Alicia began, "I just wanted to say that your designs are fabulous! Hey, since we go way back you should send me some clothes! It's a win-win situation because I get free clothes and your clothes get publicity from being on TV. Don't bother calling back just send it to me at-"

Layne stopped the message before Alicia could provide her address. Layne wouldn't be sending her clothes anytime soon. Alicia had been mean to Layne all throughout middle school and high school. Now she expected free clothes? Did Alicia really think that her small time position as an anchor on a local news show was legitimate publicity for Layne's world famous clothing?

There was one more message. Layne wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it after what the other messages had been like. Still, Layne couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Hey, Layne! It's me, Massie Block! I adore your clothes! You are a fashion genius!" Massie gushed, "I used to have one of your bags, but I had to sell it online because I'm pretty tight on money. Turns out doing nails doesn't pay enough to help a single woman get by."

Layne couldn't help but laugh. Massie Block, the girl who had mocked her relentlessly since the moment they'd met was hitting her up for money! Layne couldn't believe that Massie and her Massie-chists, who had once made fun of her for her eccentric fashion sense, were now going gaga over her runway looks. Layne would like to say that she was surprised that her former enemies had changed their opinions about her so quickly now that she was a world renowned fashion designer, but she wasn't.

Layne looked at down at her watch. It was time for her to go to the airport. Before she put away her phone, Layne composed a text message addresses to four different numbers. It was only three words long. She looked it over for typos and then pressed send. Less than ten minutes later; Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Massie got the same text from their close and personal friend Layne Abeley. It read:

_Who's laughing now?_


End file.
